


a story not about fish

by sixbeforelunch



Series: Shades of Who I Used to Be [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-17
Updated: 2007-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/sixbeforelunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there are fish, and Jonas and Daniel have a slightly awkward conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a story not about fish

"What's this?"

"Uh, fish."

Jonas eyed him. Doctor Jackson shrugged. "I cleared it with your health minister. You just can't let them out into the wild and you have turn them over to the health department for disposal when they die. Don't...bury them in the back yard or anything."

Jonas held the plastic bag up to the light. "You're giving me your fish?"

"Well, I don't take very good care of them. Jack keeps telling me they're depressed."

"I didn't think Colonel O'Neill was so concerned about...fish."

Doctor Jackson shrugged. "Well, he's trying to convince me to let them loose in his lake so I don't think he has their best interests at heart." Jonas grinned. "Anyway. Teal'c tells me they liked you, so I thought...you don't have to take them."

Jonas shook his head. "No, it's...that's nice of you. Thank you."

"Sure."

Doctor Jackson stuck his hands in his pockets. "So."

"So..." Jonas said.

"Jack says you have a job waiting, if you want. He didn't actually clear it with anyone, and I think he mostly said it just to make the Langaran delegation mad, but...there you go."

Jonas smiled. "That's nice, but, um, this is..."

"Home. I know. Must be nice to be back."

Jonas set the plastic bag down on the desk. The fish swam in circles, oblivious to everything but their own little world. Jonas had forgotten how relaxing it was to watch them. He looked up. "It is. It was strange at first. The things I'd forgotten about."

"I know that feeling," Doctor Jackson said.

"Yeah."

"So," Doctor Jackson said. "I never really thanked you for...I was a mess when I first...got back and I appreciate everything you said."

"I didn't--"

"No, you did. Really. Thank you."

Jonas nodded. "Well, uh, you're welcome then."

Doctor Jackson smiled. "So, you'll take care of the fish."

"Yeah."

"Okay. I have to go meet Sam. I'll see you at the gate when we leave?"

Jonas picked the fish up again. They darted back and forth in the bag. "Sure. Bye, Doctor Jackson."

Doctor Jackson stopped at the door. "Daniel."

Jonas looked up. "Daniel. Bye, Daniel."

It felt right to say it that time.

end


End file.
